


A Moment Worth Remembering

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Attempt at Humor, Clint Barton & Darcy Lewis Friendship, F/F, Femslash February, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During one of Tony's parties Darcy talks to Clint and she accidentaly punches someone in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Worth Remembering

“I really don’t know why Jane complained about this movie so much. I mean, okay, I do know, but still, at least it was funny, right?” 

Darcy smiled as Clint raised one eyebrow at her and ate a few grapes.

They had just finished watching the movie they had both wanted to see for some time, and Darcy felt the need to talk about what they had seen. Ever since they had found out they both shared a love of science fiction movies of all kinds, they had managed to meet a few times a month in the Avengers Tower to do movie marathons, complete with drinks, snacks and J.A.R.V.I.S. stopping the video every time they had to discuss something important, or just needed a few minutes to laugh.

This time their movie marathon ended up happening at the same time as the meeting planned by the Avengers. In the end, the meeting had changed into a celebration since Tony had decided that organizing a welcome party for Thor’s friends from Asgard was a matter of honor. Clint and Darcy had ditched everyone to watch films almost two hours before the first people arrived at the Tower, and after they had finished watching they still had a chance to talk about everything, enjoy the music and the food, as it looked like the party would not end anytime soon.

They were both standing next to the buffet table, Clint slowly tasting everything Tony had managed to order, while Darcy, after she finished eating the best cheesecake she have ever had in her life, listened to him talk. 

“It was okay, I guess, but I thought it was supposed to be about aliens, or something? They barely even appeared,” Clint reached for some more grapes from the table. “And the costumes were bad, and believe me, I know what I’m talking about. I’ve seen some really awful costumes in my life. There’s fun bad and there is just bad bad.”

“But that was not the point,” Darcy snagged one grape from Clint and popped it into her mouth before she continued. “It was all about the music. The music appeared every time the characters were supposed to remember that the aliens are near.”

“Yeah, but all I could focus on were idiots who couldn’t even bother to learn how guns are supposed to work. At least the dog survived, and that was something.”

“I would have been so mad if something had happened to him.”

“That dog was smarter than those wannabe soldiers,” Clint said, looking at the blueberry muffins before taking one from the table, making Darcy snort. “And somehow they still seemed surprised that they were caught.”

“For some reason the main characters are always surprised,” Darcy noted. “But the starships were actually pretty cool, weren’t they?”

“True that.”

“I won’t even touch the awful movie science, but have you seen the fighting moves of that mercenary? She was awesome. When she tried to take a swing at the…”

Just when Darcy decided to demonstrate the move she was talking about and went to move her hand back as if she wanted to take a swing at Clint, she felt her hand connecting with someone. The partly scared, partly surprised (and maybe a little bit amused) expression on Clint’s face might have been funny under another circumstances, but combined with the sudden silence that fell around them, it made Darcy turn around quickly, to see whom she accidentally punched.

When she saw it was Lady Sif frowning at her, looking surprised and a little bit lost, Darcy winced.

“I am so, so sorry,” she said right away, biting her lower lip briefly. She moved closer to the Asgardian, looking at the part of her face she assumed she had hit, but when she didn’t see anything worrying, she exhaled quietly. “I really didn’t see you there. Are you okay? I didn’t mean to hit you. Do you need me to…”

“Everything is well, Lady Darcy. I was merely… surprised,” the warrior interrupted her, but to her surprise, a small smile appeared on Sif’s face, and Darcy wasn’t sure how to interpret that.

“Lady Darcy!”

Darcy turned her head when she heard Thor’s loud, cheerful voice, and as he stepped closer to them and put one hand on Clint’s shoulder in greeting, he smiled at Darcy.

“It had been years since I witnessed anyone taking Lady Sif by surprise in such a way,” he said, raising his mug as if in toast, a wide smile never leaving his face. “It is a moment worth remembering!”

“I’m not sure who was more surprised by the stealth attack, Lady Sif or Darcy,” Clint added and Thor laughed out loud, patting Clint on the back again.

“Very funny, you ass,” Darcy murmured and Clint winked at her, still smirking. 

Yes, she felt a bit calmer when she realized Sif was fine after all, though Darcy doubted she could physically hurt the warrior even if she tried, but still, the whole situation was really mortifying. She had hit an Asgardian warrior in the face. By accident. How was that her life?

She and Sif had talked briefly when the Asgardians first came to Earth, but considering the world was in danger, there weren’t many occasions to actually spend time together. After that it was difficult to stay in touch, though Darcy kept hoping they would have a chance to talk at some point. She just wasn’t aware the warrior would be attending Tony’s party. But it didn’t matter anymore, since Darcy doubted that hitting attractive people in the face by accident made a good impression.

“You make a fine warrior, Lady Darcy,” Sif added.

“Yeah, when you need someone who accidentally punches unsuspecting people, you know where to find me,” Darcy snorted and Thor laughed again. “That’s an awful superpower though.”

She still felt awkward about everything that had happened, but she guessed that the small smile on Sif’s face meant the Asgardian wasn’t really angry at her. 

After a moment Clint rolled his eyes. As he turned to the table to take a piece of cake he winked at Darcy briefly, he probably waited with that so that no one else could see him doing it, and only then he looked at Thor. “Come on, Thor, we’ll go work on broadening your horizons when it comes to Midgardian food. This time Tony actually ordered great food.”

Darcy watched them walk away, already planning how to trick Clint into watching the worst movies she could find, but her train of thought was interrupted by Sif’s voice.

“Lady Darcy, is everything well?”

Darcy turned her head right away, biting her lip.

“Yeah. I mean, I should be the one asking you that, right? I’m really sorry about this, you know.”

“Do not worry about it anymore,” Sif stepped closer to her and put one hand on Darcy’s shoulder, and through the thin material of her shirt Darcy could feel how warm the warrior’s skin was. “Thor was right, however. It has been a long time since anyone had surprised me like this. It was certainly… not what I had expected when Thor and Lady Jane had invited me here.”

“Right,” Darcy couldn’t help mirroring the smile present on Sif’s face. “But I still feel bad about it. Would you maybe like to go get dinner sometime? I mean, as an apology. I don’t know how much of our food you tried, but I know a few really great places. Or we could go to my place and order something in. Whichever you prefer,” Darcy was aware she was babbling, but she didn’t care much.

“Thor often praised Midgaridan food. I would be honored to accompany you, Lady Darcy,” Sif bowed slightly and Darcy bit her lip again.

They ended up meeting in Darcy’s apartment a month later and ordering in the food, and Darcy would have never guessed that an unfortunate, quite embarrassing accident could be a beginning of a relationship. And in the end she let Clint choose the films for the three next movie nights.

Her life was really awesome sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February, to an awesome meet!ugly prompt: _“You punched me in the face while gesticulating wildly to a friend” AU_ , which I found [*HERE*](http://lordnochybaty.tumblr.com/post/112887435689/tokiosunset-people-should-do-more-meet-ugly-and).
> 
> While it's not exactly what the prompt says and it's not technically a "first meeting," I just couldn't get the idea of Sif/Darcy in this setting out of my head. And this is how this fic happened.
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**
> 
> Also can be found **[*HERE*](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/621651.html)**


End file.
